User talk:37.201.117.20
Re:The Monsters pic I found it on a dutch site XD. I can give you the link if you want~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 20:16, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Here it is~ http://inazumaeleven.forum2go.nl/chrono-stone-game-pictures-t828-165.html Though I don't know if you will understand it since it is Dutch~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 15:50, January 4, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ Yes it is :( Do you have the game?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 20:48, January 4, 2013 (UTC) That's too bad though :( But it is nice to meet you~ ^^ You are a nice contributor, maybe it is better to make an account~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 12:49, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Would be very nice if you could share it ^^ 20:37, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Account Hi Wikia Contributor, remember me? I was looking at your contributions and they're very helpful! We could use people like you on this wiki.. and I see you are on here quite alot anyway. I think you should make an account! Please consider it. Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 10:50, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Gouenji :) You should be very usefull for the wiki~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 15:50, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Edits on some pages Yes, ofcourse you can edit them pages! I dont know if you saw me say something on your talk page earlier, but I asked if you could join this wiki and make an account! You would be great help as you've already made alot of useful edits, so please consider it. Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 19:15, January 4, 2013 (UTC) By the way, Vanfeny and Garshya mixi max with eachother :). Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 19:30, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Vanfeny & Garshya Mixi Max Oh thats weird. What is that thing? Are you not talking about the account part on purpose ^_^? Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 19:51, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh, you should make an article for them if they're important. Hmm, well for a name... I could help you? whats your favourite character :D? Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 20:03, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Woah really?! You dont have a favourite character!? Uhm.. what about a favourite hissatsu? Btw have you seen all the series of IE, or just started to watch it? Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 20:23, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Well think about it and then tell me. Oh right, good XD My favourite characters are Gouenji Shuuya and Fei Lune! Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 20:41, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Yes it is possible, but ONLY ONCE. which is annoying cos' I wanna change mine :(. Are you still thinking>? Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 20:41, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll see ya tomorrow. Night! Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 20:48, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Account 2 Let me know when you've made the account/username, so I know who you are :). Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 11:33, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Same to me please~ :) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 12:45, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm, can you give me a screenshot of it?~ Maybe you should try it again, maybe you entered the wrong username or/and password~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 12:54, January 5, 2013 (UTC)